Freunde sind alles
by Anira
Summary: Eine kleine Kurzgeschichte für euch: Aragorn macht sich auf den Weg zu den Pfaden der Toten. Was geht ihm dabei durch den Kopf? Bitte wie immer um Reviews... :)


Freunde sind alles  
  
Eine Kurzgeschichte von Aníra  
  
Ein kleines nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk an meine Herzensschwester und treue Gefährtin Gwynneth, das ich euch mal wieder nicht vorenthalten konnte :) Hoffe, es gefällt euch...  
  
Kalte Nacht umfing mich. Meine Hand lag hart und entschlossen auf dem Schwertgriff. Andúrils Klinge schimmerte matt im fahlen Mondlicht und ich hörte das Gras leise unter meinen Füßen rascheln, als ich mich aus dem Lager schlich. Es war nicht kalt, mancher Krieger hielt sich noch vor seinem Zelt auf und mich empfingen einige misstrauische Blicke, während ich selbstsicher an ihnen vorbei schritt.  
  
Wollte er sich davonstehlen, wollte er uns jetzt verlassen, jetzt, da wir ihn am dringendsten brauchten? Ich verstand ihre Furcht, vielleicht besser, als die Meisten ahnten. Aber ich musste das tun. Zu ihrer aller Rettung. Meine Gesichtszüge waren starr, mein Atem ging flach und reichlich zu schnell. Ich zweifelte. Und Zweifel waren das Letzte, was ich jetzt brauchen konnte. Der bloße Gedanke, alleine die Pfade der Toten betreten zu müssen, ließ mich erschaudern und machte mir Angst.  
  
Zu gerne hätte ich Legolas und Gimli gebeten, mich zu begleiten, doch wusste ich, dass ich dies keinem meiner Gefährten zumuten konnte. Das war allein meine Aufgabe, und ich musste sie bestehen, sosehr sie mich auch das Fürchten lehren mochte.  
  
Obwohl meine Schritte rasch waren und ich mich bereits weit von meinem Zelt entfernt hatte, glaubte ich, noch immer Lord Elronds Blick in meinem Rücken zu spüren. Er hatte all sein Vertrauen in mich gelegt. 'Du musst das tun.' hatte er mir gesagt. 'Für Arwen. Für Gondor. Für uns alle.' Und natürlich hatte er Recht. Wieder maß mich ein angsterfüllter Blick von der Seite. Ich umfasste den Schwertgriff fester.  
  
'Du bist Thronerbe Gondors. Ihr König und ihr rechtmäßiger Führer. Sie werden dir folgen.'  
  
Vorausgesetzt, sie ließen mich lange genug am Leben, um mich anzuhören. Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen. Woher nur nahm ich in diesem Moment meinen Sarkasmus? 'Sie werden dir folgen.' Wie mir immer alle folgten.  
  
Brego schnaubte leise, als ich zu ihm trat, ihn mit sanften Worten beruhigte und ihm dann freundschaftlich den Hals klopfte. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah ich Gimli, der vor seinem Zelt saß. Er rauchte genüsslich eine Pfeife und beobachtete dabei aufmerksam jede meiner Bewegungen.  
  
Gerade als ich Brego das Halfter überstreifte, erhob er sich, klopfte seelenruhig seine Pfeife aus und kam dann direkt auf mich zu. Ich versuchte zu ignorieren, wie er mir breitbeinig den Weg vertrat.  
  
"Was denn, Jungchen, wolltest du etwa ohne uns gehen?", tönte seine tiefe, raue Stimme. "Lass gut sein, mein Freund, ich gehe allein." gab ich zurück, eine Spur kühler als ich es beabsichtigt hatte, und fuhr fort, Bregos Sattelgurt festzuzurren. "Oh nein. Wir lassen dich doch nicht alleine davonziehen und verpassen das Abenteuer!"  
  
Ich atmete tief durch.  
  
Er sorgte sich und meinte es gut mit mir. Und doch konnte ich es nicht zulassen, dass auch nur einer meiner Freunde nocheinmal meinetwegen in Gefahr geriet. Sie folgten mir, und ich war für sie verantwortlich.  
  
'Nie hast du uns fehlgeleitet.' hatte Legolas mir einmal gesagt. Kaum zu glauben, dass es erst wenige Tage zurücklag. Ich würde es auch diesmal nicht tun.  
  
Gerade wollte ich zu einer Antwort ansetzen, Gimli wenn es sein musste, mit einer Ausrede davon abbringen, mit mir zu gehen, als Legolas zu meiner Linken aus dem Schatten trat. Am Zügel führte er sein treues Pferd Arod, fertig aufgezäumt, und ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. "Ich dachte, du wüsstest inzwischen um die Sturheit der Zwerge." Er legte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Wir kommen mit dir."  
  
Nun musste auch ich lächeln und meine Zweifel schwanden. Natürlich würden sie mit mir gehen, meine Freunde. Entgegen allen Gefahren, allem Leid, bis in den Tod. Schweigend saßen wir auf, zu Dritt auf zwei Pferden, wie wir es immer getan hatten, trieben unsere Tiere an und ritten furchtlos und voller Entschlossenheit in die enge Schlucht.  
  
Wir wussten nicht, was uns erwarten würde, ja, nicht einmal, ob man uns jemals lebend wieder sehen würde, doch wir waren zusammen und das war alles, was zählte. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass meine Gefährten auch diesmal bei mir sein würden, ich nicht alleine all das durchstehen musste.  
  
Freunde sind alles. 


End file.
